


cleaning is fun when you're dong it together

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cleaning, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, rayllum birthday bash, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayllum loving and spending time with each other <33
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	cleaning is fun when you're dong it together

“You’ve got something on your face.” 

Rayla tries to cross her eyes to spot what Callum was talking about. 

“Here, lemme get it.” He uses his thumb to wipe her nose, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Before he pulls away, he quickly leaves a little peck on the tip of her nose.

“Callum!” She squeaks in surprise. “What was it?”

“Oh, just some leftover dough,” he smirks. Her face heats up at his antics. How he’s gotten this confident, she will never know.

They had just finished baking. Callum and Rayla had decided to do a fun activity together, something they both haven’t done before. Neither of them had learned how to cook throughout their entire life. They acquired the recipe for jelly tarts from the Katolis baker, Barius, and he had explained to the two how to make them. 

Now, they were in the castle kitchen, cleaning their mess. Rayla would check on the jelly tarts in the oven every few minutes to make sure they weren’t burning. Her and Callum got sidetracked more than once. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a little braid weaved into it. Callum had been a blushing mess and was close to drooling.

They eventually head to Callum’s room. He decides that he has some cleaning to do in there.

Rayla has been in Callum’s room many times. They would sometimes sneak in each other’s rooms at night to cuddle and keep each other company. Apparently her and Callum sharing a room “wasn’t civilized” for people their age. 

She’d never closely looked at the drawings stuck on the walls of Callum’s room. Walking over to the nearest wall, she begins to observe the papers stuck on his wall. Sketches of many things filled them. Little sceneries, tiny doodles of Ezran, and silly creatures of what he called “marshmallow monsters”. She smiled at the thought of a younger Callum making these little pieces of artwork. He’s improved so much.

She feels a light pressure on the side of her face, realizing that it’s Callum, pressing a peck to her cheek. “These were some things that little Callum drew,” he states. “I’m gonna take them down and put up new ones.”

Rayla nods as they get to work. She takes down the drawings carefully and hands them to Callum, who stores them in a little drawer under his desk. 

She points out the jelly tart crumbs on his bed and she decides to clean the mess up. Once she finishes, she turns to Callum but instead finds new pieces of paper stuck up on the walls. Quizzically, she heads over to one of the walls, peering at the new sheets of paper taking place on the stone surface. Now, sketches of her took place. Drawings of Rayla. That was her. And a couple of others of Ezran, Harrow, Sarai, and new things they’d seen on their adventure. 

“Callum,” she wondered, “When did you draw these pictures of me?” 

He’d drawn her standing and sitting in many different poses. One of her sitting and playing with Zym, or peacefully looking out to the side. In all of them, he’d made her look prettier than she considered herself to be.

“Oh. I drew those throughout our adventure together. I-I hope you don’t mind, you’re just really fun to draw, and- and you’re really beautiful, I couldn’t help myself, I can take them down if you-”

His sentence stopped short with Rayla’s lips on his. “Callum, shut up. I love them.”

-

Rayla releases a big sigh as she plops down on the bed. Callum walks over to her and takes a seat beside her and drapes his arm over her shoulders. They just finished cleaning Callum’s room, which had taken a lot longer than they thought. He wasn’t very great at managing his room. Luckily, he has Rayla, who is very neat and organized. 

“We’re gonna take a big break and just relax now. I’m so done.” Cleaning had tired the elf out more than she had expected. 

Callum lay on the bed and tugged Rayla to do the same. “So, what do you want to do in the meantime?” He softly asks, turning to face her. 

She looks at him. “All I want to do is just relax and spend time with you .”Rayla wanted nothing more to do than just that. 

“We spent the entire day with each other, can’t get enough of me, huh?” The tease in his voice prompts Rayla to smirk at him and take the opportunity to cup his face and press her lips onto his. 

“Never. It’s just you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this is really short but it was really fun to write with Rayllum just being adorable little beans xD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
